dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Genome
The Android Berserker (バーサーカー) is one of the Android classes in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, the character who uses the Android Berserker as his avatar in the game is named Genome (ゲノム). Appearance The Android Berserker is a young Bio-Android whose overall appearance resembles Cell's perfect form; the main differences being he is primarily colored purple instead of green and he has a mouthpiece similar to Imperfect Cell. When in his GM outfit, he seems to be the reverse of this with his body looking like Imperfect Cell's and his face appearing similar to that of Perfect Cell and Frieza's faces. In both outfits, he has the Red Ribbon Army logo on his chest. In his JM outfit, his overall appearance resembles Perfect Cell. As a Human, Genome looks like a younger version of Super 17. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' In Victory Mission, Genome is a Human who uses the Android Berserker as his avatar in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. He is first seen with his two comrades, a boy named Nimu and a girl named Nico. He and his comrades enter a tournament, and he defeats his opponent Mizore in the first round. He then faces the Namekian Berserker Kagyu for the second round of the tournament. However, before the round can start Black Smoke Shenron is summoned. Genome, Nimu, and Nico meet their grandfather Dr. Auto as he summons Black Smoke Shenron, Genome is taken away by one of the Shadow Dragons but escapes them, as he (in his Super Class state) watches the Dragon Ball Heroes team face off against each of the Shadow Dragons from an unknown location. Genome sends Super Saiyan 4 Broly to collect each of the Dragon Balls and bring them back. After Oceanus Shenron arrives back at the Shadow Dragon headquarters, Genome has Broly fight and destroy Rage Shenron, and then allies with Oceanus Shenron. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' trailer In the fifteenth promotional trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes (GM9 trailer), floating above the battlefield, the Android Berserker and the two other Android avatars are shown watching the battle of GT Goku, Super Saiyan 3 GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan, and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks against Super 17, General Rilldo, Cell, and Frieza. In the seventeenth promotional trailer (JM1 trailer), he, the Namekian Berserker, the Majin Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine appear with Super Saiyan 4 Goku to help Gotenks, the Saiyan Hero, the Majin Hero, the Frieza's race Berserker, and the Android Elite Nico in fighting the Shadow Dragon of Water and Wind, Oceanus Shenron. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – Genome can fly using his ki. Deck Genome's best character is Super Saiyan 4 Broly, who he sends to collect all of the Dragon Balls. Gallery Genome(DBHVM).jpg|Genome in Victory Mission AndroidBerserker.png|The Android Berserker from Dragon Ball Heroes Super Class-up Genome.png|The Android Berserker in his JM alternate outfit Genome And Cell.JPG|Cell and the Android Berserker use a combined kick on Chilled References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Characters